


Rédemption

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Development, Redemption
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: "Pour retrouver la lumière de son propre cœur. À aucun moment Chocolove n'avait regretté d'avoir pris cette décision."





	Rédemption

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Shaman King_ appartient à Hiroyuki Takei, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 31 août 2014.

Privée de l'un de ses sens, une personne peut développer davantage les autres, et mieux les maîtriser pour se réapproprier son environnement. Et le sens primordial est sans aucun doute la vue, si pratique, si nécessaire dans la vie pour maîtriser ce qui nous entoure. Mais à force de voir, les gens finissent par perdre de vue l'essentiel, aveuglés par leur propre sens. À force de tout pouvoir voir, ils finissent par ne plus rien voir du tout, et par se perdre eux-mêmes de vue.

C'était pourquoi Chocolove avait décide de se priver de la vue. Il avait choisi de ne plus voir le tumulte du monde afin de remettre de l'ordre dans son propre cœur. S'obliger à dépasser ses limites, à changer sa manière de percevoir le monde et de le comprendre. C'était pour lui un signe de repentance, un signe de sa volonté d'expier ses crimes, en attendant de recevoir le jugement et le châtiment qui apaiseraient afin son âme tourmentée.

À aucun moment il n'avait regretté d'être mort, tué par Golem, ni même n'en avait-il voulu aux enfants, Redsed et Seyram, de leur juste haine. Ce n'était qu'un simple retour des choses après ce qu'il avait fait, une étape nécessaire sur son chemin vers la rédemption. Cela faisait partie de son châtiment, pour que tous puissent retrouver la paix et la sérénité. Pour ne plus se laisser aveugler par les ténèbres et la lumière du monde. Pour retrouver la lumière de son propre cœur.

À aucun moment Chocolove n'avait regretté d'avoir pris cette décision.

Parce qu'ainsi, le jour où il serait à nouveau capable de voir les beautés du monde, il aurait achevé son chemin de rédemption et serait un homme nouveau et pardonné. Il pourrait apporter la joie dans les cœurs, et transmettre les enseignements de son maître.

Seulement alors pourrait-il contempler avec sincérité le monde et les hommes.


End file.
